Corrupting Silence
by Karma-I-Am
Summary: Yugi and the gang go this amusement park for fun but it turns upside, bring forth their personal nightmares. Silent Hill based with Yugioh characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The TV flickered on mysteriously within the basement living room of the Game Shop. Yugi and his grandpa glanced into the living room, noticing the static sparks scream loudly out into the room. Yugi blinked confused at the sudden TV action. Grandpa Moto huffed a sigh, knowing their television set was old and it was about time it started to fumble and turn on unexpectedly.

Grandpa stumbled into the room, going to examine the TV like it was really nothing strange at all. Yugi turned his back and shooed away from sight. He probably headed for his room to speak with his yami about dueling and Egypt.

Grandpa Moto's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out why the static came on instead of a channel.

"Hmm…" He pondered to himself, messing with the TV until the static formed a word and a screeching noise almost made his ears bleed. Though, the strange, mysterious words that were formed startled the old man.

_Silent Hill_

And then after a quick moment or so, the television shut off once more. Grandpa Moto looked at it completely confused, not sure about technology working the way it did. He stood there a moment then walked away, knocking on Yugi's door.

Yugi opened the door for his grandpa, his innocent purple eyes blinked. "Uh, what is it?"

The old man honestly hadn't remembered what it was but it was something important. "Nothing, just seeing what you were up too," He grinned, "Make sure you finish your homework." Grandpa Moto winked towards his grandson and walked away down the hall to his bedroom.

Yugi watched him leave before shutting the door, and rubbing the back of his head. "That was weird…"

Yami appeared in his ghostly form who was sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" Yugi looked at him a bit worried, his shoulder falling a bit more. "Grandpa keeps forgetting things. It seemed he had something important to tell but it wasn't anything besides telling me to do my homework. I'm worried." The shorter vessel confessed to his other half, holding his millennium puzzle within his palm.

Yami looked at him a moment before appearing next to the young boy and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure it was some where on the lines of homework. We shouldn't worry so much about it."

Yugi tried to smile, just to reinsure his other half he was right. "Yeah, we have to worry about your memories right now. It's our mission." He nodded as he returned to his desk and finished up the small bits of homework.

A week later, there was a package at the door, signed for Yugi Moto at the door step. Before he left for school, he picked it up and opened it. For being such a package, the actually importance of it was a letter that advertised a theme park and tickets for several, just enough for his friends…

It was a strange sign, the tickets and the card that showed him the glorious theme park. Not only that but spring break was coming up and going to the park seemed fun. Yugi stared at the letter all the way to school.

Tea found Yugi, smiled cheerfully as she touched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, Yugi," her cheerfulness made Yugi smile towards her, though he'd always smile in her presence. He wanted to make Ms. Gardener smile, his childhood crush growing in his heart.

"Hey, Tea," He grinned cutely, forgetting about the tickets. Being witty and quick, Tea noticed them quickly. "What are those?" She asked, her hand lifting out to see what he had.

He jumped for a moment, blushing lightly at the touch of her smooth hands. "These are tickets to a amusement park I got in the mail." He said shyly.

Tea's smile broadened, reading over the tickets. "Yugi, that's so amazing. There's enough for us to go! Oh my god, we should go one of these days for spring break!" She giggled, not giving him a chance to speak about it. "It'd be so cool, Yugi."

He smiled along with her, as if she read his mind. "I was hoping we do that. Might as well go. Their free too." She nodded and handed the tickets back to him. "Common, Yugi. Let's go to school and tell the others."

Within the classroom, Ryou, Tristan, Joey and Tea stalked over Yugi's desk. They spoke among themselves about the tickets, all of them discussing about it.

"I think we should go. Be nice to get away," Tea supported the statement, nudging

Yugi to speak but he didn't say anything, not sure what to say since Tea was doing all the talking.

"Ya, sure would. I haven't been to a theme park in ever!" Joey's arms waved around excitedly, his New Jersey accent roaming about as usual.

Tristan nodded, grinning as his hands dug within his uniforms pockets. "I wouldn't mind either. Whatever you guys do, I'll do too."

Each of them glanced at Ryou who remained quiet for the remainder of the time until it came down to see if he would be joining them. He blinked his brown pupils big in bewilderment.

"Ryou, you going to go with us to the theme park, or not?" Tea questioned, her hands on her hips in a irritated manner. Ryou rubbed the back of his head, needing to confess something. "I've never been to a theme park before…"

Each of them looked at him awkwardly, the mention of life without a theme park seemed abnormal to them.

Joey shook his head, "You're always so deprived." He stated bluntly.

Tea hit him within the rib cage with her elbow aggressively. "Then come with us. You'll like them, promise." She smiled sweetly and Ryou finally decided to tag along with them.

They cheered and patted his back, happy and excited for the coming spring break. They all had in mind that the theme park was going to be exciting but it was going to be the worse nightmare any of them could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Though the gang seemed pumped and excited about going to the mysterious amusement park, Ryou's Yami dwelled on the subject. Within his soul room, he pondered over the event. He hadn't had anything better to do, not only but he could get his hands on the pharaoh's puzzle through the invite. However, something about the invitation to such a far away place didn't make much sense. His dark powers were kicking and something about the place didn't seem so peaceful as it sounded.

"Say, Yugi?" Ryou turned towards the short blonde boy to ask a question, it was really the dark half who was faking to be the innocent vessel. His accent fresh and his expression everything that Ryou had showed before. They were once more completely oblivious to his real mind. "Where is this amusement park at?"

"Oh.." He forgot to mention that and glanced at the postcard that he pulled from his uniforms pocket. "Silent Hill. A bit far but closer to heaven." He read off of the letter that was printed with a purple giant bunny and a roller coaster within the background. "That's all it says besides the message saying that I'm invited to go this place for a fun time."

"You don't say? Mind if I have a look?" The silver haired boy asked and was handed the postcard. It wasn't much of anything. The handwriting was typed and there was no name. Bakura found it fishy in its own way. "Interesting place, it looks."

Yugi nodded and took back his letter, placing it safely in his pocket. "I know, and I never even heard of the place."

Tea butted him again, "That's exactly why we should go! It'd be fun." She smiled but Yugi frowned a bit. He remembered he had two extra tickets left. "If we go, I want to use these tickets instead go to a waste. I have two left."

Joey and Tristen both smiled at the same time it seemed, "Serenity should come. She hasn't been to a amusement park in years either!" Joey stated, knowing his sister would love too.

Tristen nodded, "Yeah, she deserves it."

"And the other ticket?"

They all glanced around the room, nobody and they weren't going bother with asking Seto Kaiba who didn't even show up to class that day.

There was Marik from Battle City who wasn't there just yet. He wouldn't be in school this early yet either. He was nice to them after they sent his darker half to the shadow realm so he could be considered one to go.

"Marik perhaps?" Yugi asked them, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

_Spring Break/The day they go to the Amusement Park_

It wasn't a long drive, each of them carpooling to the town that seemed so peaceful. The park was full and the gang gotten in with no problem. It was a lively day, seeming great all around but a eerie scent filled the Millennium Ring asunder. The place seemed be a illusion to Bakura, something was right about the town nor this park. However, if there was a cover up it was fitting in nicely. People filled the park, talking and screams filled the air with thrilling rides.

"This place looks great!" Tea exclaimed excitedly and traveled with Serenity around the place as each of them split up for a bit but would meet at the entrance in a hour or so. Tristen followed the girls, just in case they found themselves in a predicament that caused trouble.

Yugi and Joey traveled together, heading for the arcade more than the rides at first. The alarming and flashes of games keened to their liking as the disappeared from sight.

This left Marik and Ryou to roam together around the park. Neither of them seemed to interested in the rides at all, only tagged along for something to do. Both of them stood around as Marik knew the spirit of the Ring emerged.

"I know you lost your item but do tell me there is something about this air that isn't right," The spiked white hair boy glanced around with his eyes narrow, expecting something completely strange to be apart of this place. Marik didn't seem know what he felt and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps you're smelling food that your not used to. A different atmosphere." The Egyptian stated with a simple shrug. He couldn't have cared less.

Bakura snorted his guard still up about this place. "Yes, a different atmosphere indeed." _A dead history_, he thought to himself.

_In the arcade_

Yugi and Joey played to their hearts content, shooting zombies and other supernatural creatures. All out of money for playing with the arcade, they exited out. Something about the next booth caught Yugi's eye. A fortune teller.

Joey's stomach rumbled loudly, "Nothing is more thrilling than getting a bite to eat after playing video games." He darted off in the other direction, "Going to eat a hotdog, Yug. I'll be back in a second!" He said and disappeared among the crowd.

A woman dressed in thick robes waved her hand over in the direction of Yugi. He blinked, wondering if she meant him and glanced around. No body seemed to be taking notice to her so he pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, yes, you. Come, come. Your fortune awaits for me to tell you," her Russian accent was thick as her mole on her cheek, disgusting at the sight. Yugi didn't hear from his Yami, pondering if it was wise. He didn't think it would do any harm as he followed her through the curtains.

Sitting down as she waved her hands above her crystal ball and hummed to herself. With his eyes closed, she spoke.

"_They come to witness the beginning. The rebirth of paradise despoiled by mankind…_" Her words seemed familiar somewhere, someplace that he heard it before. Hardly had he realized the changing of the room and the place.

"_You will lead us to paradise with blood stained hands. And fill this world with the subsided darkness She bestowed upon us, blessed us with eternal grief. Calling your names to lead you here, the darkness feeds upon your fear. She blessed us with your life, giving us a chance to avenge the hellish nightmare She put us through...Nicole…let our feast please you with the rebirth of your paradise."_

The women cooed her chanting much less than a fortune telling. Yugi opened his yes to look at the woman who was nothing more than a young girl sitting her spot. She wasn't speaking as the speech, the prayer of the women echoed throughout the room.

Speechless as she looked, empty and saddening expressions filled the girl's face. Her blonde hair was pure but darker than the platinum glow. Her eyes blue and dark, she looked right through Yugi. Her look frightening but probably once beautiful if she looked happier. However, dead to the face she was.

Yugi was startled by her presence and gotten out of the chair. He scooted away from her. Her advancement was quick as Yugi's scream was heard from outside the tent that alerted his friends that collapsed on the ground from the strange darkness that passed over the amusement park, nothing but pitch black.

_The nightmare has returned, silencing the inner demons of the one who are seeked by Her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Each of them awoken up in different places as the darkness subsided, all part of a nightmarish game of the haunted town. Tea was the first to awaken, screaming from dreaming about the violence of the town. Fire…burning flames pierced through her skin as if she was really being burned. Chained to a pentagram, unable to escape her fiery dungeon as within her dream she struggled to get free. Awaking in rusted, blood filled merry-go-round startled her greatly, pushing her purse close to her chest. The ride was still, the horses cloaked with bandages while blood still seeped through. Staring one near her in the eye made her scream loudly. The blood shot pupil of the horse had looked at her.

Tea nearly gotten sick, the strange sight of the horse made her want to puke. Then again, she thought she could be dreaming. A horse in a merry-go-round never looks at you; it was ridiculous to think that. The horse was supposed to be painted, plastic at that. _Not_ able to stare at you.

Shivering with fear of the real like horse made her looked around. It was deserted, as if no body was even there. The street lights flickered on, the night sky visible from above. She must have been sleeping for a long time, being early in the day when that darkness came. She was with Serenity then, and Tristen. They were inside the gift shop, near the merry-go-round.

"Serenity?...Tristen?" With no answer, she shivered and dug her head into her purse. She was confused and not completely sure what was going on. She was scared and wanted to go home.

She lifted her head when the ride began to move in a circular motion. She flinched when the horses moved vertically with the ride, the jolly music singing in her ears.

"Yugi…" she whispered, sitting there on the ride as things started to go completely wrong.

Serenity's hazel eyes met the darkness of a purple bunny mascot. She blinked and focused her eyes on the bunny when she realized it's mouth was covered in blood as well as it's chest. She gasped, covering her mouth at the sight. The mascot wasn't moving, oblivious limp and dead probably. Her eyes went wide, the first thoughts on waking up to look at mascot covered in blood was something she didn't want to see. However, the sight reminded her of Battle City and the villain Marik. She wondered if he was back or if this was the work of another foe.

She stood up, her legs wobbly and leaned against the doll shelf. The room was still darkened but the street lights from outside lit some of the room. Bring confidence to speak; a figure slumped against the other part of the store. A figure she hoped wasn't harmed. "Tristen?"

He groaned, the sound of her voice brought him to his consciousness. "Serenity…? That you?"

She quickly went to his side, coming to his leveling and hugging him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. I'm so scared…" She wept into his shirt, light sobs faintly rising. He stroked her back, "Don't worry…I'm sure everything will be alright.." He tried to stay positive. "First things first…we should go to the entrance of the park and wait for everyone. Maybe they might know what's going on."

Yugi awoken not within a different place but within the same tent with the essence running, the nightmare hadn't spread to the place where it began. The tent was silent and the fortune teller wasn't near, or heard. Her chanting was still running through the young boy's ears, strange and foreign to him. Coming back to reality, he stared lifelessly at his surroundings. Nothing was different besides for the eerie silence coming outside the tent. Before the nightmare began, crowds of people laughed and enjoyed themselves, screaming of those on roller coasters. He thought it might have been a dream and tried to speak with his other half, but the pharaoh wasn't speaking. The connection was gone.

He looked worried down at the golden puzzle, unsure of its mysterious disappearance with the pharaoh. He figured he would have to deal with things himself for a bit and try to find his friends. He wondered if they were alright as he turned on his feet, heading for the exit. Before he could leave, something caught his eye. As he passed, the metal gleamed and sent him dead within his tracks. Looking to the side was a chair, wooden and dirty. On the seat was a knife.

Something told him to take it, that he would need it but never would he thought he would have too. He didn't like weapons or violence. He let the pharaoh deal with such matters but the pharaoh wasn't responding. Yugi took it anyway; it could be useful if something was truly wrong which desperately so seemed. Keeping it safe and securely next to his thigh as he clenched it, he walked closer to the exit.

"You can't leave. Not yet." The Russian voice of the teller went meekly around the room, soft and whimpering. Yugi stopped the hairs on his neck lifting as her voice entered into his ears. He gulped and turned around but to see no one. Her voice continued on, "Now's not the time for you to leave. Don't leave me here with that monster running about…"

_Monster? _Yugi thought to himself, raising his eye brow as images of the young girl who attacked him earlier. He shook his head, her disturbing face made his stomach turn.

"She's out there, waiting…"

Yugi looked behind him to the exit, noticing he could leave this voice behind. For all he knew, she could have been a spirit speaking to him and giving him a warning. "What happened?" He asked, knowing she might know answers.

"What happened? You want to know what happened?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"A unbearable tragedy that hunts us, even me." Her words soft still, though she nowhere to be seen. "Death hasn't come, but utter torture as we wept for salvation until _the Child of Darkness _comes to us. For 10 years we haven't been blessed but it will come. Someday." She seemed so hopeful, hoping this child would come and it saddened Yugi that she had been waiting for so long for it. Strangely, it reminded him of Marik's story, who had waited thousands of years for their former pharaoh.

"I'm sorry…" Yugi didn't know what else to say but to be sympathetic for the women.

"Don't be pity me, I'm allowed to hide. However others became one with the monster, following under her own use. They have no sympathy for those who the monster chooses, they are…envious of those living…As for me, I have it better than most. Dear boy, you must be careful. This town isn't what it used to be…keep your strength," Her voice seemed to fade as the seconds eased to exist. Though, her presence to lingering there, she decided she said enough to the prey of the Monster.

Yugi walked out of the tent, the air tense and seemed closed in. He felt scared as the warm air from before was cold and whisky. He held the knife tightly to him as he walked, remembering the entrance was where he was suppose to meet his friends. Fog filled the air, the sky dark as can be. Light posts flickered lighting the way but it didn't do much good when the lamb turned dim. Screeching of creatures lurked in distant places, scaring the young boy out of his mind as he ran to the entrance.

The room was dark, and strangely cold, quiet as could be. The silence was wearily and Marik wished he listened to the Tomb Robber, seeming to be right about the town they came too. He wished he knew it before the darkness came, making the former tomb keeper awake in such a eerie place. The scent was filled with blood, mixing with another that wasn't too familiar and the mysterious park was why his back hurt so badly. It wasn't as painful as his past memories but it still ached miserably and feared the worse. The darken place seemed a lot like his underground home where he was given the ritual. He shivered, his past creeping up to him once more as he shook, wrapping his arms around himself. His nails dug into his arm muscles, the memory was too strong to forget. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, and he wouldn't show weakness.

When the lights flickered on, his head ached terribly. He couldn't let go of himself, he wasn't ready to calm down. He let out a scream, which seemed to postpone the memory. He sighed slowly; the air lacked in a sense and looked up. The room was covered in blood, all over the walls and the stretcher he was laying next too. The room had a purpose, that he knew but the riddle within wasn't as noticeable as he wanted it to be. The room was complex but was all to familiar to him. He sat up; he was lying on a stretcher as well, one spot of tiny blood shown through and a liquid covered nail. He chuckled darkly; it must have been the nail that penetrated his back that hurt so tenderly. He scolded at himself for seeming so weak and pathetic.

Getting off of the stretcher, he looked around the room a bit longer. The riddle he wanted to solve with the blood covered walls and the shuddering memory that pulsed through his veins. He wondered if this room was to mimic his own demons, his very pained memory. His violet eyes narrowed at that very thought, no, nobody would even dare to mock him. He didn't have the rod but he was still dangerous and could be very capable of murdering someone. However, walking towards the door he wondered whose blood was it.

Stepping out of the blooded room, was a long, wide hallway. The ground was filled with patterns of teal, green and white tiles. Each square marked perfectly in the same method down the hall but dirty. Along the walls where doors, off white doors that each had its own tale. Documents were scattered across the floor, information of patients and room numbers. He picked the dust stained papers, examining the names and realized he was within a hospital. "A deserted one at the most," He stated, looking over the names curiously.

_Name: Melissa Dodder_

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Female_

_3__rd__ degree burns reported all over her body, cuts and scraps. She was probably abused before death. A 35 chance of survival and is put on Emergency Care. _

_Name: Cyndi Schooner_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Female_

_Arms and legs are gone, 3__rd__ degree burns. Low chance of survival. Emergerncy Care._

_Name: Carle Duncan_

_Age:17_

_Sex: Female_

_3rd Degree burns, dead when arrived. Sent to room 401. Notify parents ASAP._

Through the three pages, each of them were burned with 3rd degree. Marik rose his eye brow, something about it seemed strange to how each were connected. The three girls where around the same age and died in Emergency Care from the date on the bottom. The pages went into more description about the medical reports on the patients that bored the Ishtar. He tossed them to the side, hearing the papers flutter to the ground. He wanted to get out of the hospital, the place reek and only worse when he heard a faint groan. Marik looked around, the place frantically making him nervous and to his rescue was a map of the hospital on the ground. Picking it up, he would have to make a left turn then a right to leave the place. He smirked, figuring it was going to be easy and headed for the exit.

Yugi stumbled across the entrance, the gates locked and unable to jump. He shook the metal bars aggressively, wanting to escape but it seemed impossibly. He abandoned his mission and slumped against the wall, none of his friends where around and he feared he was alone. The Lakeside Amusement Park's sign flickered, the lights going dimmer with the lights. He sighed, pulling his legs closer to him and dug his head into his knee caps. He wanted to cry, he was so afraid and desperate for a way out. Not only that, but he worried for his friends.

There seemed to be heaven among him as a familiar voice spoke out. "Yug?" It was Joey, holding his arm as blood dripped down from it. He was cut badly but smiling faintly when he saw the boy. Yugi got up and ran to him, "Joey, what happened to you?!"

"You wont believe it but this place is unbelievable. I was attacked by a monsta," Joey said, his attitude didn't change much and Yugi was happy to see there was someone who was brave enough for the two of them.

His smile faded when Joey mentioned monster. "A monster?"

"Yeah, it was glidin through the air with a sharp stinger thing. I threw some rocks at it and it stabbed me in the arm…" he said, still holding it tightly as his fingers wrapped around his wound to stop the bleeding. Yugi knew Joey wouldn't admit defeat so he figured he'd probably ran from the monster. Yugi couldn't help but to know if that was the monster the fortune teller was speaking about.

Suddenly, there were sagginess scraping the ground, inching closer and closer to them. Yugi looked out, noticing the sound was coming from around the corner as Joey watched as well, their breath noticeable in the cold air. Though, the sound came closer, making the two hold their breath for what felt a lifetime until something came around the corner…


End file.
